Back Against Da Wall
Back Against Da Wall is a track off Memphis Rap group Three 6 Mafia's debut LP Mystic Stylez and features Kingpin Skinny Pimp & Lil Gin. Lyrics 1: Lord Infamous My name is the Scarecrow Busters they approach, they really don't know me too well I put in the 50 round magazine watchin' them spin as I empty the shells Bodies are smackin the mud, bustas are constantly donating blood I pull the sawed off out my coat pump it twice and watch each tear 'em up n' run Oh no we do not mind my part in genocide Oh no we do not mind committing homicide Although the way you live is how you must die The Scarecrow will try his best to take your life cause I know you will try to take mine I do onto others before they do onto me And my fingers refuse to release when I'm squeezin' the trigger on nina milli Cause suckers be trying to take all the things you been working so hard for But I can't hit the floor, I would rather go out in the smoke And so I'll do what I'll have to do I don't want to kill you yet I will fool Before Lord Infamous take a fall I'll spray all of y'all Aww mane, they got my back against the wall Hook Ohh that's how it is in the ghetto (I got my back against the wall wall.. wall) All the player haters and jealousy in the ghetto Childrens crying, homies dying (I got my back against the wall wall.. wall) It's how it is in the ghetto x4 Pop pop pop ...another trick sucka dropped 2: DJ Paul A quarter after twelve, I'm still cruising down them back streets On my job a dead body already lies on the passenger seat Just did one for the money now I'll do two for the show and When I drop the third body I'm gettin' ready to hit the road I'm spendin' bloody money in the streets, cause that's all that I got From ones I've laid in the past and the new heads I just cracked But all had to go sour when some fools tried to rush The tables turning before my eyes, now it's me they trying to touch I put the pedal to the mizzetal, strap my fo fifty five my seventy two I looked up in the rear view - they still comin', them fools must got one too Comin' up on the side, it's on, I feel they can't be real The dead body I was transporting fell on my lap, I'm liftin' it up, they getting my steel They started lettin 'em off, I tried to ram 'em the telephone post on the sidewalk I got intentions to (?), I laughed as them fools take a fall Not even no my roster for the day but my back was against da wall Hook Ohh that's how it is in the ghetto (I got my back against the wall wall.. wall) When a gun is to your head there's nothing left to be said in the ghetto You better watch your back cause you might get car jacked (I got my back against the wall wall.. wall) That's how it is in the ghetto x4 Pop pop pop ...another trick sucka dropped 3: Juicy J I'm that fool you don't know, I'm that one you can't see That'll be scopin' with that gat infrared behind the trees You gon drop to your knees, you gon' yell "Brother please!" All the police on your force gon' be scared to witness me When you see me in the traffic psychopathic killer addict Kidnappin' MPD's, choppin' heads off with the hatchet Throwin 'em in a rotty ditch while the night is filled with mist Mystic styles 'bout the killers from the six double six 4: Kingpin Skinny Pimp & Lil Gin In the alley's not a bum, just a gang creepin' low Fourty four is the tool, pluggin hoes in the 'fro Break the law on a slaw cop cause I'm down to blast Paul and Infamous scrapped with the nine in they lap, plus the stash Crunchy black at the hideout, smokin' quarter pounds (smothered by the weed bomb) First contestants fallin' down, flag covered up over the casket Bitch we leavin' a dead cop surrender, no cousin, no friend, no son Sooner or later, no matter your crews gon' drop Hook Ohh that's how it is in the ghetto (I got my back against the wall wall.. wall) Mothers crying cause their babies are dying in the ghetto One time - some are straight, some from the tek Ohh in the ghetto yeah Juicy J Yeah best believe it, Three 6 Mafia in the house for the nine five With the all new GimiSum Family, bring it to your door fool Till it just don't pay no mo' We out Category:Three 6 Mafia Category:Prophet Category:Mystic Stylez Category:Memphis Rap Category:Phonk Category:Gangsta Rap Category:Horrorcore Category:Juicy J Category:DJ Paul Category:Lord Infamous Category:Kingpin Skinny Pimp Category:Lil Gin